Skulduggery Pleasant and Alexandra Steel
by Alexandra Steel
Summary: Alexandra Steel is not your average 17 year old, insane, intelligent and strong. The villains are after her and Skulduggery and the gang have to figure out their plot before its too late the clock is ticking.(Vals 18 in this one this is just after KOTW but won't include LSODM because for...personal...reasons...the feels man the feels.)
1. Chapter 1

**Rescue Mission**

London, 12:57 pm

Valkyrie scowled and slouched in her seat

"Why do we have to rescue Donegan and Gracious every time they do something stupid" Valkyrie said.

"Because…well umm" Skullduggery said from the front seat of the Bentley.

"Exactly" Valkyrie said "Let's go call Fletcher and let's get him to teleport us home and then let them get out of whatever trouble they have gotten themselves into, what did they get themselves into anyways."

"They are kind of in a gangs prison and that gang is kind of the 3rd or 2nd most dangerous gang in the world oh and the gang kind of know about magic and will kind of be expecting us" Skullduggery replied without taking this eyes well eyeholes off the road.

Valkyrie stared "Seriously?"

"Seriously"

Valkyrie sagged "Well this sucks."

"That it does" Skullduggery said "Oh look we're here."

Skullduggery parked the Bentley outside a giant warehouse that had all sorts of security. Skullduggery got on his knees and started dismantling the security.

"This is going to take forever I should have got a book with me." Valkyrie muttered.

Skullduggery had a frown in his voice "Someone already dismantled the security" he said standing up.

Valkyrie frowned and was about to say something when someone grabbed her arm. Valkyrie shouted out and turned to punch her attacker when she gasped

"Dexter? Sacren? What are you guys doing here?!" Valkyrie said trying to hide her grin.

"It's a long story." Sacren said.

"Actually its not" said Vex ignoring Sacren's glare "Sacren lost his phone and he just didn't feel like searching for it and I didn't want to ,so we are now here so Sacren can ask Gracious and Donegan to find it for him. Also we are here to say hi."

Valkyrie laughed and Skullduggery tilted his head as Sacren scowled

"How did you know we were going to be here?" Skullduggery asked.

"We didn't" Sacren said with a grin "But we saw a Bentley driving here and who else would have a Bentley that has a bumper sticker that says: Skullduggery Pleasant is awesome, amazing, sophisticated, handsome, clever, intelligent, funny, hilarious, and modest"

"Ok, ok you do have a point." Skullduggery said "Now are you joining us gentlemen?"

"Of course" Sacren and Vex said together.

"Good now get ready and stay low" Skullduggery said as they sneaked in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Into the Headquarters**

Skullduggery activated his façade; He had black hair and brown eyes and a long nose. They snuck through stone hallways using Sacren's hand signals to tell which room and hallway was safe or not. They kept away from all the men and women who wore bullet proof vests and held all sorts of weapons from machetes to mini guns. Valkyrie was hoping no one would see them before they got to the prison cells. Finally Sacren held up his hand and held a finger to his lips they all nodded and kept following him. He stooped and nodded to a hallway. There were cells everywhere though all were empty except and 2 guards who were carrying a big gun of some sort they had their backs to them. Donegan and Gracious were in one cell looking extremely bored they still hadn't seen them yet.

"Hey Mike" said one of the guards to the other "is she speaking yet?"

"Nah" said Mike "No matter how much pain we inflict she stubbornly refuses to tell us about it."

Before the other guard could reply Vex cracked his head against the wall knocking him unconscious before Mike could even raise his gun Skullduggery punched him in the jaw and he went down. Donegan and Gracious saw them and their eyes widened in surprise and they both smiled.

"Took you long enough" said Gracious "It was so boring they wouldn't let us speak or ask any questions do you know how boring that is?"

"Can't say I know" Sacren said as he rooted in the guards pockets and grabbing a key ring with multiple keys.

Valkyrie took the key Sacren pointed at and unlocked the door and Gracious and Donegan's handcuffs. They all crept slowly down the hallways Valkyrie stepped on something and looked down too late to see it was trip wire.

"Damn it" Valkyrie muttered as an alarm started wailing and people started shouting orders. They all looked at Sacren and he shrugged,

"I have no idea where to go, I know things but not everything." he said and Vex scowled.

A man came running down the hallway and Valkyrie used the air to push him into wall and then she kicked his face until he fell unconscious. Skullduggery grabbed the others and pushed them in front of a door that said A.S, Skullduggery tried to open the door but it was locked Sacren threw him a key then helped Vex and Donegan keep the 3 gang members who entered the hallway back. Skullduggery unlocked the door and Vex and the others followed him in. The first thing that hit Valkyrie was the smell it was the smell of blood. The room was empty and was made out of stone and had one flickering light bulb hanging off the ceiling they all moved cautiously, the room was big but not too big. Valkyrie opened her mouth to say that it looked safe when something grabbed her and Skullduggery and the others whirled. Valkyrie struggled to break the chokehold but the person was strong Valkyrie turned her head to see a pretty girl who looked about 17 with long flame red hair smile at her a with a flicker of insanity in her silver eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Girl with Silver eyes**

Valkyrie gagged and tried to push the girl away but the girls grip was strong. Skullduggery rushed forward and tried to grab the girl but the girl threw Valkyrie into him and they both went down. The girl punched Vex and took his knife from his pocket she then twisted away from the others who were trying to grab her. She ran towards Valkyrie and Valkyrie cursed and jumped out of the way. The girl tripped Valkyrie then pulled her to her feet and held the knife against her throat. Valkyrie held her breath and the others stopped instantly.

"I am going to ask a question, and if any one moves I slit her throat." The girl said.

All the others raised their hands and nodded,

"Ok, why are you here? I know you aren't part of the Shadow Daggers because of the obvious alarm blaring and how you ran in here in panic"

"We are simply here to rescue our friends and we ran into some trouble and hid in here." Skullduggery said.

The girl looked skeptical then nodded "I'll make a deal with you people since you seem decent enough, give me a weapon and help me get out of here and I will not only free your friend here but I will also show you the way out."

"We will accept." Skullduggery said

Instantly the cold steel was gone from Valkyries throat and the girl smiled twirled the knife and said "Well, what are you waiting for c'mon!" As soon as it was gone Valkyrie could notice all the deep scars that were on her arms the black tanktop and grey jeans she was wearing were stained with blood.

The girl ran out the door and the others followed the girl put a finger to her lips and the others nodded. They walked down hallways then the girl leaped out first and stopped.

"Damn" the girl muttered there was a guard who was standing towards them gun pointed at the girls head.

"You, think you could get away huh? Asked the guard with a broad smile "You and your associates are going to come with me."

The girl smiled a forced smile and held her hands in surrender as soon as the guard turned to cuff her, the girl flipped and kicked him hard in the face the guard groaned but the girl showed no mercy and broke his leg there was a sickening crunch and Valkyrie stared as the girl proceeded to crack his head against the wall. The girl took the gun from the man and handed it to Vex who was weaponless because the girl had taken his knife. The girl then started walking again.

"I know all gang members are crazy but these guys seem to have more mental issues then most they believe in magic _magic_! The girl said laughing.

Valkyrie smiled at behind the girls back what would she say if she knew,

_Probably kill you in excitement or something that girl is insane._

Valkyrie nodded and smiled at Darquesse's words.

_But then again that's your psychotic part of you speaking_

Valkyrie stopped smiling and kept walking until they all stopped.

"Where is it, where is it" The girl muttered brushing her hand against the wall finally she touched a hidden button and a small section of the wall collapsed.

"Welcome, welcome to the amazing secret passageway one time use only, comes with a free dose of claustrophobia!" The girl said smiling widely her silver eyes twinkling.

Valkyrie looked at the tiny space in dismay and shook her head "No, no way in hell am I crawling through that hole".

"Valkyrie I know you're claustrophobic but we have to do this we stay here they capture us and we can't call Fletcher he had never been here before". Skullduggery said reassuringly

Valkyrie took a few deep breaths "Ok, I'm okay now."

"C'mon we don't have forever they are looking for us and I reckon the huge hole in the wall that leads to a tunnel I built years ago will be very suspicious." Said the girl

Sacren frowned "Years ago how long have you been doing this for?'

"Since I was eleven or twelve, I'm seventeen now so five and a half years" said the girl "Now c'mon lets go"

The girl crawled in the tunnel and Vex, Sacren, Gracious, Skullduggery and Donegan followed. Valkyrie took a deep breath then started to crawl in. Immediately she panicked feeling the walls close in on her she felt sick she needed to get out a fast as humanely possible. After several minutes of crawling, Valkyrie could see a ladder from the front. Everyone started climbing down the ladder and they emerged in a huge tunnel Valkyrie was glad to be in an open area again. The girl started climbing another ladder and they emerged in into moonlight. Valkyrie recognized the outside of the warehouse she could see the Bentley.

"Cool car" The girl said "Goodbye, I would stay longer but it's just that I have wounds to take care of and revenge to plot oh and it's also because I don't really like you guys no offence."

"None taken" Valkyrie muttered.

The girl laughed then brushed past Sacren and ran up a wall and climbed a rooftop and disappeared above the London rooftops.

"Well that was fun but me and Gracious have to get ourselves into more trouble so good day!" Donegan said and ran and hailed a taxi.

"Wait, guys!" Sacren shouted but the taxi had already left "Well that was a waste of time." He muttered.

"Do you need a lift guys or are you going to be fine on your own?" Skullduggery asked.

"Nah" Vex said "Sacren has his wallet here."

Sacren nodded reached in his pocket and his eyes widened.

Vex sighed "Sacren please don't tell me you forgot your wallet."

"She stole it that girl stole my wallet c'mon that's just mean it is all my money and credit cards are in here all of them eyen my driv-." Sacren said but was interrupted by Vex who sighed "In other words we do need a ride."

Valkyrie smiled "Get in"


End file.
